Currently, digital camera modules are included as a feature in a wide variety of portable electronic devices. Most portable electronic devices are becoming progressively more miniaturized over time, and digital camera modules are correspondingly becoming smaller and smaller. Nevertheless, in spite of the small size of a contemporary digital camera module, consumers still demand excellent imaging.
Most digital camera modules contain lens modules for taking high quality photos. Aspheric lenses are typically used in lens modules for miniaturizing digital cameras. Plastic aspherical lenses have low cost, and are widely used in lens modules. However, plastic aspherical lenses may become deformed at high or low temperatures. Thus, plastic aspherical lenses have a lower optical stability at high or low temperatures, and the digital camera has a lower image quality when using plastic aspheric lenses in extreme conditions.
Therefore, a lens module for a digital camera which can overcome the above-described problems is desired.